


Meeting Harry

by HaroldsQueen94



Series: Harry Styles One Shots [1]
Category: 1D - Fandom, Fem-Harry, Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D AU, AU, F/F, First Meetings, Harry is a woman, One Shot, POV First Person, fem-Harry - Freeform, harry styles au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldsQueen94/pseuds/HaroldsQueen94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is hesitant to go to a stranger's birthday party with a friend, that is until she meets the birthday girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Harry

“Marla, I really don’t want to go! Parties really aren’t my thing, I barely know how to cope when I know the person throwing the party! Let alone a party somewhere I’ve never been to, and a house full of people I’ve never met! Isn’t there anyone else you could take?”

“No, there isn’t. Besides, it’ll be good for you to get out of the house, and I just know you’ll love Harry, she’s so sweet, a real darling!”

“I’m out of the house right now. Besides, if she’s so sweet, how do you know her?” I snipe.

“Oh, burn! Geez, you would think the idea of going to a party would cheer someone up not turn them into a total grumble bum! You’ll be fine! Anyway, you don’t even have to talk to anyone, I’ll be there with you the whole time. Also Harry’s keen to meet you, I told her a bit about you.”   

“Ok fine, whatever I’ll go, but can we not stay too long and please don’t ditch me as soon as we get in the door, you’ll be the only one I know there.”

“I won’t!,” she said breezily, “Oh, we’re going to have such a great time. I can do your makeup if you want, also can I borrow some clothes? Should I wear my hair up or down?” Marla rattles on until we get back to our dingy flat.

What do you even wear to the birthday party of a total stranger?

It feels wrong going to someone’s birthday when you’ve never even met them. How many people are going to be there? I hope a lot. That way I won’t stand out as much and seem so odd. But at the same time it will make me more anxious being surrounded by so many people, wondering if they’re judging me. But at least I’m less likely to have people try to drag me into a conversation, i guess?

Gosh, I sound so rude. I can’t help it though - the thought of trying to talk to a total stranger is literally the stuff of nightmares for me. I really shouldn’t go tonight, but I am trying to be more social and outgoing and I did tell Marla I would go. I need to push myself, even if it does mean I’ll be on the verge of an anxiety attack all night…

I’m sure it will be fine though. Harry’s Marla’s friend and she’s asked Marla to bring me along, so that’s ok right? Fuck, I’m overthinking this. How can I not though? It’s like I told Marla - I have an anxiety attack if I go to a friend’s party, let alone a stranger’s. How did they meet anyway? Work maybe? What does Marla even do? I have no idea. Great friend I am. But then again, she doesn’t really talk about her life outside our minute flat, even when I ask her what she’s been up to or how her day was. I always get a vague, non-committal response.

Oh well, anyway, CLOTHES! seeing as I have no clue what the dress code might be and Marla is definitely not the best person to go to to figure out what is appropriate to wear where, I’ll just go with something casual but nice. Maybe like jeans and a button up shirt? What do people even wear to parties? This is ridiculous. Do I wear heels? Or are they too dressy? Also, if no-one else is wearing them, then I will be about a foot taller than everyone and look fucking ridiculous. A dress seems too...er....well... dressy. I'll go with boots for shoes I think - not too formal, but not grungy enough to be totally inappropriate. Ugh, I need to chill. It’s a fucking house party, I’m sure everyone will be in jeans and t-shirts! OK BUTTON UP SHIRT AND JEANS IT IS, WITH MY BLACK ANKLE BOOTS! Ok, I’ve got this! No one stress, I have this under control. Well I don’t, but shh!

A few meltdowns later we get to the party, which is in a gorgeous Victorian flat above what looks like a charming little bookshop. Everyone is dressed casually with only the occasional cocktail dress or button up shirt. Ok cool, that’s good, I feel better already. Now for the people, shit. A tall girl with beautiful shoulder length curls greets us at the door, hugging Marla. As soon as she's let go, Marla spots someone she knows and runs over to them, obviously forgetting the promise she made me to earlier about not leaving me alone. Fuck.   

"Hey, I'm Harry." The gorgeous brunette reaches her hand out for me to shake, which I do while awkwardly attempting to mumble back my own introduction. Thankfully Marla looks back just in time and steps in.

"This is Elizabeth - the one I told you about. She's a bit shy. Doesn't go out much, not so good around people." She calls over the music, louder than she needed to, but that's Marla.

"So nice to finally meet you Elizabeth," Harry smiles warmly, "Would you like a drink?"

All I manage in return is a nod and a quiet “Yes please.” that comes out as more of a squeak.

Harry smiles and leads me to the small kitchen. This is the birthday girl then? She really does seem lovely, she’s gorgeous too, which is not helping my inability to speak to her. As she’s pouring our drinks I notice we’re basically wearing the same thing - black button up shirt with jeans and ankle boots. Her shirt is unbuttoned further than mine though, showing what appears to be a butterfly tattooed right in the middle of her chest. She catches me staring and smiles, handing me a glass.

“So Marla tells me you’re new in town, just moved here from Australia? That must be quite a change.”

Again, all I seem to manage is a - probably too enthusiastic - nod. Thankfully she doesn’t push me for conversation, which takes away a lot of my anxiety. Just being in her presence alone seems calming. She’s so chill. I could listen to her deep husky voice endlessly - that gorgeous accent. I think she said she was from Cheshire.

  
"You should let me introduce you to everyone." She says, reaching down to grab my hand and leading me to the lounge room. "Everyone, meet Elizabeth, she's just moved here from Australia. She's shy, so play nice." Two people get up from the couch in the centre of the room as Harry leads me over to it, still holding my now very sweaty hand. She's so confident.


End file.
